


Lantern Wishes

by Waywarddreamer (Wayward_Dreamer)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, Black Lake, F/M, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Happy Birthday Luna Lovegood, Luna's Birthday, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Mutual Pining, No Angst, Rare Pairings, Short & Sweet, This was supposed to be a drabble, Wishes, floating lanterns, freeform- lunadore, freeform- nottgood, freeform- thuna, mentions of blaise/neville, small mention of hinny, small nod to dramione, wizarding version of floating lanterns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Dreamer/pseuds/Waywarddreamer
Summary: Today is Luna's birthday and what she really wants is a kiss from the one wizard who has stolen heart. Throw in floating lanterns and a matchmaking friend will her birthday wish come true?





	Lantern Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this was suppose to come out on her birthday (Feb.13th) and it was supposed to be a drabble. Neither of those things happened lol. I have no beta all mistakes are my own! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything from J.K. Rowling and the amazing world she has created for us.  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/33228372658/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

**February 13th 8am**  
**Auror Dept.**

“Just a moment Luna. I have to drop this off to Harry. I'll be right back.” Ginny said as she ran off to the Head Auror office closing the door behind her. 

Luna stood alone as her silvery eyes glanced around the ordinary-looking offices full of Aurors busying about their day. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear sighing as she did so. Her dream like smile faded when the person she hoped to see wasn't there. It's not like he knew to expect her, anyway. Coming down to the Ministry, let alone the Auror department, wasn't how she planned to start her birthday. 

“Surely you have better things to do then hang around here on your birthday, Lovegood,” She spun around to the grinning face of Theodore Nott, “Speaking of which, Happy Birthday.”

His pale complexion contrasted beautifully with his dark hair and those bright green apple eyes. She started down at his rough, yet smooth lips. Once again she thought how they would feel on hers. Her cheeks warmed quickly at the thought. Luna is not the type of person to think of someone like this but he made her feel different. Special. Whenever he was near she felt her heart thunder in her chest and her stomach fluttered as if a dozen Cornish pixies lived inside her. He was a human wrackspurt, making her brain feel fuzzy. Usually wrackspurts were not a good thing. However, she quite liked this human version.

Theo looked down at the blushing woman before him, her silvery orbs shining like the brightest stars. Her pale blonde hair, hung loosely today framing her heart-shaped face. Normally it's thrown up atop her head with a few runaway strands. Her pink lips were soft and welcoming. Too welcoming for work environments. It didn't stop his mind from thinking. He thought of how soft her cream colored skin would feel as his calloused hands stroked her cheek or how her lips would feel against his. Nor, did it stop how his heart skipped a beat at the sight of her. Theo is very selective on who he allows in his life. He has a few close friends, and that's all he needs. Then there's Luna. The odd girl somehow crept her way into his heart talking about everything from the stars to bloody Nargles. It was a surprise to be sure but, a welcomed one all the same 

“Hello, Theodore and thank you” her honeyed voice spoke shyly as she shoved her hands into her blue peacoat. Shuffling her purple boots against the wooden surface.

“You're welcome," he rubbed the back of his neck thinking of what to say, “I wasn't expecting you here. I have a gift for you. It's at the Manor. I'm assuming you're going to those bloody floating lanterns tonight? More than likely dragging me along. I'll bring it to you then or The Three Broomsticks later?” 

“Yes the floating lanterns It's my birthday, Theodore, you should come for me.” She replied, “I like the way the lanterns look like Star Sprites as they get higher into the sky.”

“That's the one that shoots across the sky?” He asked her.

She talks about so many odd creatures it's hard to keep track of them all. This one he remembered. According to Luna they shoot across the sky at random occurrences making them rare to see. As most of the creatures she talks about are. The quirky Ravenclaw claims you can wish upon one if you witness it shoot across a clear night sky. On the chance you witness this event your wish will be granted. To Theo, it sounded like a shooting star. He would never tell her that. 

“Yes!” She smiled brightly and his stomach did that odd lurch again, “I'm surprised you remembered! Nobody does. I don't believe people listen when I talk.”

He ruffled his fingers through his dark locks, “Well, fuck them Lovegood. I listen.” They locked eyes with one another, then back at the ground “Anyway, Tonight. Are you doing anything before the lanterns?”

She shot back up looking at him surprised. The question caught her off guard. Theo isn't one to be so forward about anything especially with the day of plans. 

“I am spending the day with Ginny. It would be quite sad if I spent the day alone. Although I have before and it wasn't such a terrible thing.” She said with a far off look in her eyes.

“Oh. Well, if you're not busy later...”

“I'm sorry that took longer than expected. Luna, are you ready?” The loud voice of Ginny Weasley interrupting his question, “Nott.”

“Weaslette. No need to apologize I was only talking here.” he replied with a cool sarcastic tone. Theo tried his best to not look annoyed but, he knew at Ginny's eye roll that failed.

“You were saying, Theodore?” Luna perked up.

"It's nothing. I'll just… I'll see you later, Lu." He leaned over gently pressing his lips to her cheekbone, "Happy Birthday again," He whispered into her ear.

His warm breath tickled her skin. She felt the gooseflesh along her arms rise as her cheeks flushed at the gesture. Luna nodded unable to speak touching her cheek where his lips just were. Watching him walk away into his office she noticed the slump in his shoulders. He had something to ask her she had a gut feeling. Her intuition was never wrong.

“Wow, that was interesting,” Ginny smirked at the scene she witnessed. Even when Luna dated Rolf, she never reacted in such a manner. “Would you rather stay and snog him? I'm sure I can distract Harry.”

That broke Luna out of her trance, turning her face into a scarlet hue, “NO! No he's busy. I'll see him later at the Lanterns.”

“Ah so you'll snog him then. Come on let's go we have a busy day ahead. Who knows if we finish early you can come back to Casanova over there.” she laughed pulling the birthday girl along leaving the Auror floor behind.

Theo walked into his office, sitting down at his grey desk filled with neatly stacked files, ink and quills. He banged his head on the desk. Merlin he's an idiot. Where's that damn Slytherin confidence? When it comes to asking a girl out, it seems to disappear. Maybe that's the problem this wasn't any girl this was Luna Lovegood. She was the most unique and beautiful witch he has ever met. She had an ethereal beauty to her that drew him in, like a Niffler to gold. The excitement in her airy voice when she talked about anything or her bubbly laugh when she was amused it drove him mad, in a good way. The thing that attracted him first was how she didn't give a damn what anyone thought of her. A knock at the door broke him from his thoughts. 

“Well you certainly botched that up.” The dark skinned figure leaning against the door frame drawled.

“Fuck off, Zabini.” Theo growled into the desk.

Blaise ignored him waltzing into the room, sitting in the black chair across from Theo. He propped his feet up on the desk leaning back into the chair. His arms resting behind his head.

“Just ask the girl out. You both obviously like each other. Merlin's beard the two of you practically undressed each other with your eyes. When you kissed her on the cheek mate, she was as red as a Gryffindor scarf. For the love of Salazar she couldn't even speak! What's stopping you?” Blaise asked him curiously, “You do know she fancies you right? Please tell me you fucking know.” 

Theo buried his face in his hands bending over in his chair. He wasn't sure if this was a good start or a bad start to the day. Luna was a good start. A questioning Zabini not so good.

“I don't know what's stopping me and if I say yes will you get out of my office? Get your fucking shoes off my desk!” Theo pulled his hands away from his face shoving the snarky Italian's feet to the floor.

“Merlin you really need a shag.” Theo scowled at him in response, “All right look. How about a deal then. I'll leave your office if you promise to make a move on Lovegood. Tonight. If you don't, then you have to file all my cases for a week.” Blaise said, sitting up right in the chair outstretching his hand toward the Nott Heir.

“You can't make me do all your cases.” Theo scoffed rolling his eyes as he pulled open the nearest file. 

“Actually, I can. Neville will approve it I’m sure. Perks of shagging the second in command.” Blaise grinned back waving his hand in front of Theo.

“Fine, deal.” they shook hands and Blaise stood up, satisfied with the outcome made his way out of Theo's office. What Blaise wasn't aware of was he already planned to make a move anyway. There is no way Blaise is winning this one. Unless Luna rejects his advances which is the biggest fear in Nott's mind. Lucky for Theo his biggest fear is relatively small thought.  
……………………………………………………

**The Leaky Cauldron**  
**1 pm**

Ginny and Luna spent the morning shopping in Muggle London. Luna liked all the different colors, fabrics, and styles the muggle world offered. It was more than any pureblood witch would see in a lifetime. Satisfied with all their purchases, it was back to Diagon Alley. The girls hardly had time for each other anymore. Ginny was always busy with Quidditch or Wedding planning. Luna worked in the Department of Magical Creatures always busy with research and rescuing creatures primarily. If it wasn't work, she spent the majority of her time with Theo.

Theodore Nott was a beautiful mystery to her. If there was one thing Luna could never resist, it was the unknown. Over the past year she spent more time with him than ever expected. She had Blaise and Neville to thank for that. When they started dating she found herself around the Nott heir more frequently. In the beginning she thought due to her eccentric,dreamy nature he would stay far away from her. He was always there and always intrigued by her. She knew deep down he didn't believe in the creatures she did. However, Theo never looked at her crazy for them either. He listened, he asked questions, and it made her happy beyond belief. Where Luna was a dreamer he was more of realist, you could say. He had no qualms of believing in odd creatures he just had to see it first. She would open his eyes to newer things. He would bring her back down when she was dreaming a little to much. There was a perfect balance between them. For now, they were just friends. This morning proved to the Ravenclaw that she wanted more than that from him. She had a good feeling he did too.

“Luna?” Shaking her head and looking over at the fiery redhead, “You're doing it again.”

“Doing what?” She asked curiously as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

“Thinking of Nott” Ginny spoke as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. They found a booth and slid into it. 

“He is quite lovely.” Luna sighed dreamily when an owl tapped on the window next to the girls startling them. Ginny opened the window taking the letter from the carrier owl before it took off. The envelope had the Holyhead Harpies wax seal. Ginny's brown eyes darted back and forth reading the letter quickly.

“Oh Bugger! I have to go train today. The gaming schedule came out. Our first game of the season is in two weeks. Coach wants us there today. Luna, I'm so sorry! Boy talk will have to wait.”

“Oh it's all right.” She said, a hint of sadness to her voice. Ginny frowned as she scooted out of the booth walking over to hug her best friend.

“If I don't make it to the Lanterns tonight. Promise me if the git doesn't make a move you will. You both like each other. For the love of Godric, I'm sure that wanker Goyle could even tell and he's dumber than a bag of dragon dung. You deserve it Luna. Oh and Happy Birthday! I promise as soon as I can we will have proper girls time.” She hugged the birthday girl tightly. Ginny ran back out the door.

Luna agreed with her statement. It's her birthday and if she wants Theodore Nott well, then she should go get him. She walked out of the Leaky apparating way to the Ministry of Magic. With her newfound confidence the pale blonde girl skipped her way to the lift. Once inside she pulled the lever bringing her to the second level of the Ministry. She stepped out, and the lift zoomed off to a new location taking her newfound courage with her. Strolling slowly to the department of Magical Law Enforcement she was unsure of what to say when she came face to face with Theo. Her palms were sweaty as she breathed in and out deeply. Having courage to fight Death Eaters and then telling a wizard you fancy him are two different types of courage. She hoped he was standing there waiting to confess himself. However when she opened the doors the one standing there was Blaise Zabini.

“Lose your friend Lovegood?” He questioned. Tilting his head to the side while simultaneously arching his eyebrows. 

“Oh no. She's not lost. Just not here.” She peered around him looking for a pair of apple green eyes. Frowning when once again she was unable to locate him. Luna was relieved and yet slightly upset at the same time.

“Ah. I see now. You're looking for your boyfriend.” He drawled.

“Oh I don't have a boyfriend Blaise. You must be mistaken.” She said.

He clicked his tongue, “Sure. Look, Nott is out on a case. I'm not sure when he's coming back. Since it's your Birthday, I'll do this one favor but, tell no one. This is a one-time deal Lovegood. Actually, I take that back you can tell Longbottom. He likes when I do things for his friends. Black lake, 7pm. On the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I'll tell him to meet you there. Nott's a bloody git, but he's crazy about you. Theo doesn't open his heart to anyone. The last time he did, his heart was broken. Treat him right and he will give you the world.” Blaise turned to walk away Luna ran up to him. 

“Thank you," she hugged him quickly, “You're a good friend to him Blaise.”

“I know. I'm the best. Now off you go Lovegood.” She smiled brightly skipping down the hall again.  
………………………………………………………..

**The Black lake, edge of the Forbidden Forest.**  
**7pm**

He sat down in the soft, cool blades of the grass the February chill biting at the nape of his neck. Theo pulled his green scarf tighter fending off the icy breeze. Whatever wizards thought a Lantern ceremony was a good idea in February were barmy. He wasn't a fan of huge crowds or events either. Luna liked this event so here he was sitting, freezing and waiting like an idiot. He sighed glancing down at his watch, _7 pm_. Any moment she would be here and it rattled his nerves. This differs from last years Floating Lanterns. Last year it was the start of a friendship and this year he was determined to make it more. With each passing moment he became more anxious. Casting a second warming charm Theo stood up pacing back and forth waiting for Luna to show up.

He had to admit out of all the wizarding society functions, The Floating Lanterns, were not too bad. Every year on February 13th, friends and lovers, young and old came down to the Black lake. Everyone brought a Lantern they made themselves. Most wizards transfigured an old object or purchased one from the muggle world. Couples usually made a wish together. Witches and wizards alike wrote wishes on parchment tucking them safely into their lanterns. At the precise moment all the witches cast incendio then wingardium leviosa watching their wishes float off into the night. Theo the practical thinker he is, wasn't sure what the whole point was. There was something ironically magical about all the lanterns taking off together. 

He checked his watch again, _7:15pm_. She wasn't one to arrive late. Luna had an unnatural habit of arriving right on time. Theo was unsure of what to think. Should he worry? Or did she stand him up? No. He shook the thought from his head. She wouldn't do that. Lovegood is to kind hearted to stand someone up. Theo counted to three taking in a deep breathe. The Lanterns fly off at 8pm. He would give her another 15 minutes then apparate to her place. It was then he felt a gently tap on his left shoulder. He turned to a pair of bright silver eyes, long pale blonde hair, pink lips smiling apologetically up at him. 

“I'm sorry, Theodore. I couldn't decide what to wear.” She looked down her cheeks reddened slightly. Theo chuckled at her confessed.

“You know it's cold out right? It looks like the same outfit from earlier. Just black boots instead of purple.” Then he looked at her. Something was different. Her eyelids and lashes were darker making her eyes stand out even more. They looked like stars shining against the night sky. Her nose was red but that he assumed was the weather. Her cheeks were glowing a luminescent pink. Up close he realized her lips weren't the standard pink. They were a darker shade. Still the same Dirigible plum earrings and Butterbeer cork necklace though. Now he gets it. She wasn't late figuring out what to wear. She was late because she put on makeup. If he knew her at all, it's a skill she's not comfortable with. He ran his fingers through his dark locks hoping the words didn't sound as stupid as they were in his head, “You look beautiful Luna.”

“Thank you. It took a lot of time. Oh I brought this too!” She held up the most interesting lantern he had seen that night. This one had two sides colored blue and bronze charmed with an Eagle flying all over. The other two sides were green and Silver with a snake slithering around the lantern. He could've sworn he heard hisses and caws coming from it. Impressed was an understatement.

“Wow.” Is all he could muster.

“I thought we could make a wish together.” she boldly reached for his hand. Sliding her soft fingers in between his rough. She's held his hand randomly before but, not like this. The padding of her thumb traced tiny circles on his hand. His heart raced the look in her eyes showed her nerves. She chewed her lip unsure if she made a mistake. Theo squeezed her hand in returned. 

“What do I get?” He asked tucking a few loose strands behind her ear.

“Well, it _is_ my birthday.” she pouted. Salazar he wished she didn't do that. Her lips pressed outward like that made him want to kiss her. It wasn't the right time. 

“You win, Lovegood. Let's make a wish.” He gave in and she smiled triumphantly, "You know I only gave in because of that. Any other day and I'd expect something in return."

"Oh I'm aware, Theo. Birthday or not you will be rewarded. I promise." Her eyes sparked a innocent mischief. She didn't have to say the words he knew what she meant.

They walked over to the edge of the lake. He preferred it over here. Luna placed the lantern securely on the grass. Theo waited for her so they can sit down together. She pulled out two pieces of parchment and a quill, sitting so close to him her thigh brushed against his. He stole glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Luna would do the same. At least Theo tried to hide it. The former classmates kept their wishes short. Luna took both pieces of folded parchment tucking them into her lantern. She returned to her position by the Nott Heir. They sat in silence for a few moments watching the crowds awaiting the chime from the clock tower. He noticed Draco and Hermione in the crowd. That was a pair you could never miss. He saw Ron and Pansy snogging to the point of shagging. Blaise and Neville were there together. That's a first for Blaise Zabini. To Theo's knowledge his Italian comrade doesn't really do couple things. There was still twenty minutes left.

“Lu?” He asked. She turned to face him. He pulled out a small envelope handing it to her, “It's not much and I'm afraid you can't use it until December.” 

She opened the envelope and two tickets fell into her lap. The tickets were decorated with mistletoe and charmed to look like snowfall.  


_**National Nargle Hunt** _  


_**December 1st-5th, 2004** _  


_**Hosted By: Jonas Ratherford** _

“Two things. One, I owl'd and talked to the wizard who organizes this. He's an odd bloke, but he fully believes in them. Two don't worry this is only for documentation they aren't trying to harm Nargles. If they find any and... are you crying?” He asked concerned.

“This is very kind of you, Theodore. No one has ever done something like this for me.” It filled her eyes with happy tears. She wiped her tears and without thinking threw her arms around his neck. The unexpected embrace almost knocked him backwards. He steadied himself wrapping his arms around her waist. Her face buried into his scarf. He could tell she was crying still, so he did the gentleman thing. Theo broke the hug, reaching out he tenderly brushed the tears away. Her face was blotchy now but still beautiful. He licked his lips, his heart thundered, and his stomach was in knots. He was so close to her, he could smell Luna's perfume. She smelled of vanilla, violets and musk. Violets were his mother's favorite before she passed. The quirky Magizoologist leaned into the touch before matching his gaze. His apple green eyes were warmly affectionate. His lips were slightly pursed and moistened. Her heart was beating fast. The Cornish pixies in her belly fluttered again. Theo's hand stilled on her cheek. Luna felt herself being pulled into him. She was so close she could smell his cologne of spearmint and bergamot with a slight hint of vanilla and amber. He wanted to wait until the lanterns to took off. It seemed fate had been patient enough.

“Happy Birthday, Luna.” They closed their eyes as he pressed his lips against her own. He was soft at first gradually pressing firmer. His hands slid back down to around her waist. Her hands, lucky enough, were still around his neck pulling him closer. Luna's lips were softer than he imagined. His tongue slid across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth granting him access. Her heart fluttered at the contact. Not only did he smell of spearmint he tasted of it too. To Theo she tasted of honey and vanilla. Her hands slid up into his darkened locks pulling him closer deepening the kiss, devouring her lips. She let out a soft moan against his lips. Their tongues dancing a heated war of domiance. The kiss came to a sudden stop at the sound of hands clapping next to them. Theo turned glaring at the man standing in front of him.

“Mate, I am so proud of you. Luna, lovely to see you and in such an amorous state.” The charming Italian spoke. Her cheeks flushed and her lips were now slightly plumped after being freshly kissed. 

“Zabini,” Theo gritted through his teeth.

“Don't mind me. I'm just coming over to say, you won. I'll do my work. Three Broomsticks after this? Or do you two have other plans now?” He arched his eyebrows in amusement. Now it was Theo's turn to blush. Luna was the one to speak.

“Everyone will be waiting for me. The Three Broomsticks at least for a little while. Theodore?” she asked. He nodded in agreement as he stared down Blaise.

“We will see you there,” The Clock chimed precisecly at 8 pm, “That's my queue. I should get back to Longbottom.” He ran off before Theo could get in a snarky comment.

“He's a prat. I'm sorry. Are you ready to send this thing off?” Theo asked pulling out his wand then extending his hand out to hers. She took it.

“Yes, I'm ready. He's nice I like him. If it wasn't for him, we would be around a group of friends right now.” She tucked her tickets into her pocket and pulled her wand out from behind her ear. Her hand in his they walked the few steps over to their lantern. Together they cast Incendio, and the lantern lit up brightly. Next with a simple swish and flick they cast Wingardium Leviosa. The Lantern, much like all the others, lifted into air flying away. Theo would never forget the wide smile on her as she watched their floating light take off carrying a piece their wishes within it. He moved behind her, embracing Luna in his arms. Theo rested his chin atop her soft tresses. She leaned into him looking up to the sky.

“What do you wish for?” He asked.

“You're not supposed to say. Mine happened already so I suppose it's alright to confess. I wished for you to kiss me.” She replied wistfully. He laughed out loud. 

“Well I'm glad it your wish was granted then. I can grant it again you know if you want me to.” She spun in his arms.

"Merlin, yes!" He leaned over planting a quick kiss, "Was that your wish too? To kiss me?" She couldn't help but be curious of his answer. If he even wrote something down. For all she knew he left it blank. His green eyes traced curious expression. Theo's not a feelings guy but if tonight is any sign of the future. Why not tell her? 

“No it wasn't. Luna my wish _was_ you. Like this, with me. I mean if you'll have me that is.” he took her wand and tucked it behind her ear. 

“Of course I will.” She stood up on her tips of her feet. Kissing him once more. 

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Maybe one day I'll revisit this and make a extended version. We shall see!


End file.
